Orake Classic 1.0.0
Halloween Event! Halloween has returned to the realm! Visit Blena Port (North of Blena Town) to get started in the events! There are 4 different portals which will take you to different levelled "Big Skulled Skele"s (from lowest to highest is Blue -> Green -> Red -> Purple) and each drops a different variation of "Big Skull" cosmetic. Kill Big Skulled Skele's, gather the candy, buy tickets from Jack O. Lantern with the candies and try to win some goodies from the Halloween Machine! There is also a Haunted Maze, available in the prize room, which contains deadly pumpkins and Candy Worms, kill them for a chance to receive candy and the illusive Haunted Masks. Find the secret hidden room with a quest chest that will reward you a Pumpkin pet! This event will run until November 7th, 2019 so be sure to get in there to get your halloween goodies! Please check the wikia for updated drop chances! Happy Halloween from the Orake team! Combat and Skilling Rebalance! We have rebalanced BOTH combat and skilling, we strongly advise you to make a new character to feel the new wave of experience. Fighting and Skilling through content should feel a lot more consistent now and gathering skills should be more on par with its respective production skill. Combat Rebalance: • Experience formulas have been equalized to archery's formula, which means Attack is 100% faster, and Sorcery is 33% slower. The damage formulas for Archery and Attack have been changed to help increase your minimum damage. (Note that strong monsters with high armor and block chance will still take lower damage numbers) • Block chance has been changed to be based on your Endurance level instead of your Archery level. (Block and parry chance only block a portion of damage taken.) KNOWN BUG: Projectiles from Attack weapons (like Spike Blades and Devil Spears) have less crit chance than intended. We are still looking into this. NOTE: Fixed in a later update. Skilling Rebalance: Every skill has had some rebalancing to it but the skills affected the most are Smithing, Crafting and Alchemy. • Alchemy exp values were mostly raised overall. (most notably Poison Berry potions) • Smithing exp values were lowered mid-game and raised late-game (for the most part). • Crafting had a HUGE overhaul with the levels of everything changing and the experience per item to be more consistent, arrows are more than likely no longer the "best" crafting exp due to this. Membership • Portal Room is now members-only again. • Blena Members Bank, Land of Ice Members, and Bloca Members Bank have all been changed back to Members-only. (If you previously used the members bank space and do not wish to purchase Members at this time, we will provide you with a few minutes to take your stuff out of this bank.) • All resources have had their Blessing drops removed, as we now have the online store to sell blesses from. Frequently Asked-For Changes • The bank chest in Aracia now gives the option to toggle hiding the noting tip and directly open the bank from then on. (note that there is no way to revert this decision) • All doors should now consume the respective key on entry, granting permanent access through said door with some exceptions. (One example: Boneyard Door does consume the key, but does not permanently unlock, you will need to get another key to go through again) • Molten Minotaur: The second phase now drops Melted Shards at 1/100. The last phase has an increased rate of dropping Melted Shards at 1/25 (from 1/100), now drops Shiner Healing Staff at 1/500, the amount of Flame Papers dropped reduced from 3 to 1, and (T3) Crates drop at 1/10. • Suribo now sells the Sandy Axe for 600 Bottles of Magic Sand (from 2750). • We have added a few "convenience" items for bulk buying - Mark in Aracia now sells bulks of 10 Orango (N) and Tamboloes (N) with a 15% convenience fee. - The Scylla Cafe's Bartender in West Bloca now sells bulk of 10 Bowls (N) with a 15% convenience fee. Quest Changes • Added a new quest "Arms Race" that can be started by talking to Nolan Tusk (new NPC) in Blena. Requirements: Combat Level 5. Rewards: Throwing Stars (G), 20k Archery Experience, and 10 Ork Tokens. • The quest "Chest" has been renamed to "Flaming Pest Control" and now rewards 3000 Endurance experience. • The quest "Chest 2" has been renamed to "Mummified" and now rewards 2500 Endurance experience. • The quest "Chest 4" has been renamed to "Orkish Treasure" and now reward 4000 Endurance experience. • The "Slayer Quest Line" quest has been renamed to "Slayer Recruit" and had its 20K Ticket requirement for the second task removed. • The quest "Mushroom Chest" has been renamed to "Mushroom Culling" and now rewards 1500 Endurance experience and 30 Bottles of Magic Sand. • The quest "Desert Orb" has been renamed to "Suribo's Request" and now rewards 2000 Endurance experience, two (T2) Crates (N) and (T2) Crate Keys, and 60 Bottles of Magic Sand. • Suribo now gives the Mushroom Culling and Suribo's Request quests and will give the player boat rides to and from Sandy Port after giving him a Desert Orb. • "Mining Quest" has been renamed to "Loto's Famous Mining Cave" and now gives 2000 Mining experience (from 550) and 2 (T1) Crate Keys and Crates (N). A second task for mining Iron has also been added. Item/Mob Renames • "® Below Freezing S" has been renamed to "(R) Subzero Skull" • "Flaming Stag Key" has been renamed to "Flaming Key" • "Red M. Key" has been renamed to "Bloody Key" and had its item description updated • "Blue M. Key" has been renamed to "Demolisher Key" and had its item description updated • "Green M. Key" has been renamed to "Undead Key" and had its item description updated and value increased to 80,000 (was 10). • "Key #1" has been renamed to "Weakest Morlox Key" • "Key #2" has been renamed to "Weaker Morlox Key" • "Scylla Key #2" has been renamed to "Bat Key" • "Corrupted Duke of A." has been renamed to "Corrupted Duke" • "Corrupted Guild Mast" has been renamed to "Corrupt Guild Master" • Changed Ice Dragon Hide, Green Dragon Hide, Red Dragon Hide, Black D. Hide and their noted variants to "Dragonhide" • Changed "Note from the Lonely" to "Lonely Goblin's Note" • Changed "Note" to "Scared Man's Note" • Changed "Note from Bob's Brother" and "Note from Bob" to "Bob's Brother's Note" and "Bob's Note" respectively • Changed "Green Fire Cape" to "Wildfire Cape" (extra imaginary points to anyone who can tell me what this references!) • Changed "BBD Egg" variants to Blue/Black Dragon Egg and the pets "BB. Dragon" to Baby Blue/Black Dragon respectively • Changed BRD Egg to Red Dragon Egg and BR. Dragon pet to Baby Red Dragon • Changed Red Dino to Baby Redasaur Egg, and Red Dino pet to Baby Redasaur • Changed Dead Dragon Egg to Undead Dragon Egg and Dead Dragon pet to Undead Dragon • Changed "Friendly Healing" to "Heal Others" • Changed various mage armour to "Robe Top/Bottom" • Changed combat buff scrolls to their respective spell names (Mystic Might/Mind/Sight) • Changed Staff of Life to Life Staff • Changed "Mp Heal" to "Mana Restore Scroll" • Changed "MP Restore" to "Mana Restore Potion" • Changed "Crippling Restraint" to "Restraint Scroll" • Changed "Minor Restore Mana" spell to "Minor Mana Restore" • Changed Aracia, Blena, Boneyard, Bloca, Dino Island, Slayer "Tele" spells to "Teleport" • Changed Ice Town Tele spell to Iceland Teleport and changed description from saying teleporting to "Land of Ice" to "Iceland Town" • Crazy/Giant Floper has been renamed to Crazy/Giant Flopper • Changed Y. Block to Yella Block • Changed Yelly Ring to Yella Ring • Changed B. Block to Bella Block • Changed L. Block to Life Block • Renamed the colored "Glowing Rocks" and their noted forms to "Meteorites" • All variants of "2 Headed Shark" have been renamed to "Mutated Shark" and had their descriptions improved • Changed "Broken" Ghost equipment to Ghost Equipment (b) to indicate broken, also changed Blogo (B) to Blogo (b) for consistency - (B) means something is dyed blue, not broken • Changed mino drops from broken item to their respective gear (b) (Broken Battle Axe > Burning B. Axe (b), Broken Bow > Demon Bow (b), Broken Wand > Hades Wand (b)) • Removed the M. and the S. on all gear (Blessed M. Plate, Ghost M. Plate), (Blessed S. Top > Blessed Robe Top) • All throwing knives/spears have been renamed (such as "T. Knife (G)" being renamed to "Rusty Knives (G)") and had their descriptions improved. Blogo Knife projectiles have also been given rotation. • The weapon "S. Battle Hammer" has been renamed to "Power Battle Hammer" • Changed all the colored cosmetics to their respective colored names, (B) Halo = Blue Halo, (P) Halo = Purple Halo, etc. • Changed Death A./M./R. Cape to Death Attack/Magic/Ranging Cape • Changed S. Healing Staff to Shiner Healing Staff • Changed Healing Ice Staff to Ice Healing Staff • "Wave 10/20/30/40" have been renamed with "Badge" at the end of their names and had their item descriptions improved. • Renamed northern forest in Loto (with Mining Cave) to "Loto Forest" and the forest south of that "Bob's House". Also made a house with a bank in Loto Forest and removed the old bank. • "Magic Cave Stairs" (1 map south of Rockwort Village) has been renamed to "Rockwort Forest". • "Shell Frogs" (2 maps south of Rockwort Village) has been renamed to 'Rockwort Docks". • "Ugly Ork" has been renamed to "Ork Hall", extended to be 3-4 times its original size, and connected to the other side of the gap in Boneyard Crypt (M). Container Changes • (T1) Crates now have a chance to reward Bronze Ore (N) x8 • Removed extra Oak Logs (N) x10 drop from T1 Crates • (T3) Crates had a global 10% increase in drop rate of weapons. See wiki for new rates. • Added a new crate: (T4) Crate, Value: 20k. Keys are sold at the Key Holder for 20k. Replaced T3 Crates on Gods and Gorgraxis with these crates. Added these crates to existing endgame skilling nodes (i.e. Shell Frogs, Wisdom Trees, Orega Eggs, and Meteorites). See wiki for rates. • Added Blogo Boots (b) to Blogo Chests (1/5000) and Golden Blogo Chests (1/1000) Mob/Map Changes • "Creepy Crawler" has been labeled as rare monster with an "®" • Removed extra "Yes" message when leaving Starhenge • Removed Fire Monsters from Rola Mining Area • Reduced number of Fire Monsters in Fisher Cave from 6 to 1. • Fixed NPCs spawning off map in Sunken Sanctuary • Enemies and monsters will now avoid blocking doorways. • Killer Mushrooms (in Rage Cave) no longer stand in front of the fishing spots • Made the Mushroom Leader in Loto an arrogant, zygomycotic badass. • Grox, Zytrix, and Zytrix Spawn have had their projectile ranges reduced to 15 (from 30, 20 and 16, respectively). • Baby Shads now drop Spike Blades at 1/2000 • Sand Monsters had their aggro range reduced from 3 to 1 • Aracia, Eternal Dungeon, and many other maps now have animated water. • The text when turning the Bablo Cave lever was changed from "You turned on the portal" to "The sound of a door opening echos from deep inside the cave." • Made damaging lava tiles easier to see in Magic Cave: Layer 5 • An exit back to Magic Cave: Layer 4 has been added to Layer 5 • Replaced telepads to/from Sandy Island with Suribo and his boat to Sandy Port (new map just south of Sandy Island). Suribo has been moved from Sandy Island to the port. • Eternal Dungeon now has one more Glupo Rocks pile. • Added an extra Creepvine node in Mystica Cave. • All dungeon portals that are meant to go to the next level room now go to the next room • Rock Monsters now have a chance to drop Bronze Ore, drop less Water Orbs, and had their (T1) Crate drop fixed. • Mark now sells level 15 skilling tools for 10k each (from 1-2k each). • Mining Cave now contains 1 more Mana Bug fishing spot, Darkness Beneath and Boneyard Crypt (M) both have 4 new spots. • Lily's Island now contains 1 more Electric Eel fishing spot at the top, and Ice Dock now has a new set of 3 spots at the northeast, by the boats. Extras • Removed the Easter Bunny from Dino Cave. Don't fret, it'll be back next year! • "DINO ORB"/"(N)" changed to "Dino Orb" • "Cockroach Key" has had its item description updated • Soulstones and Large Soulstones are now stackable and have had their item descriptions improved. • Flame Paper (Molten Minotaur drop) now stacks. • The icon for "Captain's Head" has been changed. • Fire Wizard Hat, Robe Top, Robe Bottom, and Fire Orb had their Endurance requirements reduced to 20 (from 35). • Gave Suribo a new look. • Devil Spear and Infected Spear (F) have been given a short-distance ranged attack. • A wide variety of other NPC texts have been made more comprehensible and descriptive. • Various other typos have been fixed. Changes Post-Patch-Notes and Pre-Re-Release • Changed "Berserker Goblins" to "Ragsock Goblins" in the Goblin Payback quest • "Powerful Chest" has been renamed to "Morlox Trials" and now requires level 40 to begin (to match the level requirements of the rewarded shield). • Added task to kill the Morlox Demolisher 4/4. Increased Endurance experience reward to 30k (from 3k). • Added a secret Cow level for players Combat Level 20 or below • Removed that blue banner blocking the roundabout path in the NW corner of Barbarian Outpost • TDI Expert is now a repeatable quest and rewards 250 Grak Tokens (from 450) and 10 Ork Tokens (from 200). It now requires completion of TDI Journeyman to accept the quest. • Added 2 sets of 3 Rainbow Fish spots to the SW and NE corners of Lily's Island • Deadly Gas now gives Sorcery experience. • Removed referring to nighttime for Chaos Elements because nighttime does not affect their spawning • The Silver Cosmetics Chest in the Elemental Citadel had all the prices reduced to 20k Souls (from 50k), 200 Slayer Trophies (from 500), and 200 Soulstones (from 500). Each cosmetic is also now sold for 2 Ork Coins each. • Moved Flame Paper drop from Earth Elementals to Fire Elementals. • Reduced number of T2/T3 Crates and Keys from Red Boxes to 1. • More text consistency and typo fixes relating to quests and item descriptions.